feral_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Distilled.wine/sksk
free to use without permission! remember to credit me, and change up the colors and images! Caspian "The best doctor gives the ''least ''medicines." Sødalite "S-so you come here often??" |-|Information='"Haha.. N-nice joke??"' |-|Persona='"Um.. p-probably not.."' *'Positive Traits' - Caring | Empathetic | Patient **'Summary of Positive Traits' - He is caring to those he loves and to those in his group, and does his best to take care of them. Caspian always wished to be a trusted doctor of his group, and tries to figure out cats to learn more about them, and make it easier for him to get along with them. He's patient, and can wait for a long period of time without any distractions or anything else to interact with. *'Neutral Traits' - Stubborn | Wimpy | Sarcastic **'Summary of Neutral Traits' - Caspian can be very stubborn at times, and refuses to do things he doesn't want to. He is also very wimpy, and tries to back out of many situations. He's sarcastic when it comes to cats who try to intimidate him but are truly smaller and weaker. *'Negative Traits' - Clumsy | Jumpy | Pessimistic **'Summary of Negative Traits' - Caspian is an awkward, clumsy lad, and is pretty much a big mess, not to mention his broken glasses. He is also very jumpy, and about scared of everything. He is also very pessimistic and sees the worst possible outcome of about everything. |-|Romance='"O-oh wow that's um.. Interesting??"' 'Romance' *'Eye Candy (Physical)' - A beautiful shecat who is strong and big enough to protect herself and him from any potential dangers. Tabbies and splotch patterns are cool too, just any but a gray pelts. Any eye color is fine, but he likes blue, it seems unique. *'Eye Candy (Mental)' - A shecat who is protective and empathetic, and looks to Caspian for medical help. *'Sexuality' - Heterosexual *'Romantic Orientation' - Heteromantic Looking for: *'✓ (yes), ྾ (no), ? (unsure), ❦ (maybe), ❧ (leaning to no)' **[✓'''] Long-lasting Relationship **[❧'] Short-term Relationship **['྾'] Open Relationship **['?] Quick Fling **[❦'] Kits (out of a fling) **['❦'] Kits (out of a stable, long-lasting relationship *'Current Mate/Crush''' - Hazel (Crush) *'Past Mates/Crushes' - none yet *'Cats Caspian is Attracted To' - Hazel *'Cats Caspian was formerly attracted to' - none *'Cats Attracted to Caspian' - Hazel *'Cats formerly attracted to Caspian' - none |-|Relations='"G-guess I'll d-die??"' 'Opinions' |} Name | User | Relation | Bullets | Status "Caspian's thoughts." *'None/Rogue' **Name | User | Relation | Bullets | Status "Insert" **Name | User | Relation | Bullets | Status "Insert" |-|Gallery='"I-I'm scared!!"' lalalalalacaspian.gif|Art By VibhusCoffee (F2U) |-|Credits='"Well, y-yeah.. I'm always s-scared?"' Credit To VibhusCoffee For Cat Art (F2U) Credit To Torskite For Crystal Banner Art (F2U) Coding Credit Goes To Sødalite FORMAT F2U WITH CREDIT! PLEASE DO NOT USE THE SAME NAME, AND CHANGE UP THE COLORS! IF THIS FORMAT IS CLAIMED AS YOUR OWN, YOU WILL BE REPORTED, AND THAT COUNTS AS PLAGIARISM. |-|Contacts='"O-okay, bye!!"' Wiki:Sødalite(ACTIVE) Discord:sodalite#3219(ACTIVE) AJ:Sodalitetheseawing(INACTIVE)|-| Category:Blog posts